


Time is an illusion

by Lancelot_of_the_revolution



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolution/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolution
Summary: Alex decides he wants to get milkshakes at three am, who is magnus to say no?





	Time is an illusion

"Calm down, you dork, it's just me,"

 

"It's three am!" Magnus's already somewhat-higher-than-average voice reached vaguely inhuman levels of screech. He'd jumped about three feet in the air when Alex burst through his door a minute ago- right in the middle of a Netflix marathon, no less.

 

"Congratulations on such a wise observation. I want milkshakes,"

 

"You want milkshakes?"

 

"That's exactly what I just said. You're on a role tonight, Maggie,"

 

"You do understand that three am is not the standard time for milkshake drinking, right?" Magnus finally gathered the sense to pause the show he was watching.

 

"Time is an illusion, milkshake time doubly so," Alex said with an airy voice of faux wisdom

 

"And I'm the dork here?"

 

"you're the one who got the reference, so... yes," Alex leaned against the doorframe, obviously coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be here a while, "besides, three am is a fantastic time for milkshakes- if it wasn't, I wouldn't be wanting any right now"

 

"You're nuts, you know that?"

 

"And proud of it!" Alex faltered, then gave a stage grimace, "Gross, now I sound like I shop at hot topic"

 

"you do shop at hot topic," Magnus pointed out, "We went there last week. You bought a wonder woman t-shirt and tried to get me to buy rainbow suspenders,"

 

"There's a big difference between shopping at hot topic and Shopping. At. Hot. Topic. You know?" Alex waved the topic away, "Get your shoes on,"

 

"I never agreed to go with you in the first place,"

 

Alex frowned, and looked as if he was running back over the conversation in his head, "You're right, you didn't. Do you wanna go to sonic with me?"

 

"what if I say no?"

 

"For one thing, you won't. But if you do, I'll go ask Mallory, and then her and I can get to sonic"

 

"Now you're threatening violence," Magnus stood up and stretched, "You know full well that if you wake up Mallory at this time of night she'll kill everyone in this hallway at least twice,"

 

"Maybe so. Are we going to have to test that theory, or are you coming with me?"

 

"Can I get Tater tots?"

 

"what possible reason would I have to stop you from getting tater tots, Magnus?"

 

"Let me rephrase that, can I get tater tots without you eating them all?"

 

"Absolutely not. Do you have your shoes on yet?"

 

A little bit later, Magnus and Alex were tiptoeing through the halls of Valhalla, looking for one of its many exits. There's something about empty hotel hallways in the late night and early mornings, even empty hotel hallways filled with dead vikings. It was quiet, of course, but there was something else. In the wee hours of the morning, time itself feels almost cotton-like- fuzzy and malleable. Combined with the inherent impermanence and sterility of a nice hotel, there is created an emotion all its own.

 

Magnus wasn't thinking about that, though. Magnus was thinking about his extremely impulsive datemate and his strange milkshake habits. And the aforementioned extremely impulsive datemate was thinking about whether he wanted a strawberry cheesecake milkshake or a chocolate one.

 

"You know there's a perfectly good milkshake place here in Valhalla, right? We don't have to go to Boston,"

 

Alex whipped around to face magnus, "Your definition of 'perfectly good' and my definition of 'perfectly good' are obviously two entirely different things," he said with mock severity. Now that they were up close, magnus could see the tiredness in Alex's eyes.

 

"Exactly how good are you expecting your three am milkshakes to be?"

 

Alex shrugged, "About 'sonic' good?" he leaned forward for a quick kiss, then spun back on his heel toward the exit.

 

Magnus suddenly really wanted Alex to be facing him again, "And you couldn't wait for tomorrow because...?" 

 

Alex turned around again, "because I want a milkshake now, magnus, and tomorrow isn't now" it certainly worked, Alex leaned in for another kiss, which Magnus caught and held on to for a bit longer this time.

 

Once they separated, Alex sighed in defeat, "This night is going to end in me making out with you until my milkshake melts, isn't it?"

 

"gods, I hope so,"

 

"If that happens, you're buying me a new milkshake,"

 

"Understandable. You know, if we just make out now and buy milkshakes later, your milkshake won't melt,"

 

"I like you a whole lot, Magnus" Alex said, turning around, "but not enough to stall anymore than I already have on my milkshake acquisition,"

**Author's Note:**

> The "time is an illusion, milkshake time doubly so" line comes from hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, and it's originally about lunchtime, not milkshakes.


End file.
